The Secret of Sugilite Part 3
The Secret of Sugilite Part 3 is the final part in a Ben 10: Biomniverse special celebrating Alien Fest May 2014 (Chromastone). Created on June 1, 2014. Previous Episode: The Secret of Sugilite Part 2 Next Episode: 2017 Plot Continued directly from the last episode. (Collectimus): TO BE CONTINUED… (Ben): Stop saying that! This is NOT a show! (Collectimus): Well… (The Council): COLLECTIMUS! (Collectimus): Okay, sorry! You’re already punishing me for this, I may as well tell him about non-canon. (The Council): NO! It’ll destroy this dimension as we know it, we thought we told you this. (Collectimus): You did, but then you told me The Progenitors could save it if something really bad occurs. (The Council): We do not know that for sure, all we know is that- (Ben): Explain, please! If not, I’m taking Sugilite and leaving! (He starts to pick up Sugilite’s body until Gem grabs it first.) Hey! (Tetrax): (He knocks Sugilite’s body out of Gem’s hands.) No! You aren’t getting that! (He starts to fight with Gem and then looks over at Ben.) Take Sugilite! Escape in a way where they cannot even see you! You know what I’m talking about! (Ben): Huh? … Oh, right! (He slams the Omnitrix on his right arm) (Ben): (transforms) Diamondhead! Let’s see… according to Gem I become Chromastone by tapping my chest. But… (He taps his chest to no effect.) I no longer have Chromastone. I can use light a different way… (He tries to break open his chest.) (Ben): (transforms again) Ultimate Diamondhead! (He grabs Sugilite’s body and flies out of Tetrax’s ship.) (Gem): No! (Tetrax): (pinning him down) Quiet, you! You already permanently killed him! (Gem): No I did not! I had to break the two on his chest as well! (Collectimus): (He is shown outside talking to member of The Council who are surrounding him.) Come on, I got you your chairs back! (The Council): (Shown to be sitting on their chairs again.) Yes, you did. But you still attempted to betray us. We’re sorry, but we have to mind control you for you to be effective from now on. (They all reach for a button.) (Collectimus): No, wait! (He is zapped and his eyes turn red.) I am ready to serve, my masters. (The Council): Good. Now, let’s kill this guy (They hold up Jewel, a Crystalsapien) and revive Sugilite so we can get Chromastone back. (Ben): (flying towards them as Ultimate Diamondhead still) I don’t think so! (The Council): (blinded) Ah! Our eyes! (One member drops Jewel, who is scooped up by Ultimate Diamondhead and put on his back.) (Ben): Alright Jewel, when we get out of here, you are going to talk. I do not know who to trust even more, or who even is dead! (Collectimus): Hah! That’s what the solicit synopsis originally said for this episode! (The Council): Dang it, he still can say what he wants while mind controlled. No matter, as long as he does what we wish. (Ben): (landing miles away and times himself out so as not to further blind Jewel) Alright, start talking. (Jewel): Gem told you his made-up story, didn’t he? (Ben): Tetrax’s lie detector test said his tale was true. Why should I believe you? (Jewel): As the prince of Petropia, Gem was trained personally by his dad to be skilled in combat and to have other valuable skills, such as cheating a lie detector. He didn’t tell you that, did he? (Ben): …no. That explains how he’s holding his own against Tetrax. (The two sit in silence for a minute.) Alright, I know I probably should not do this, but I trust you. Tell me your story. (Jewel): It’s basically the same story as Gem’s, but a little different. The Petrosapiens and Crystalsapiens were never at war, well at least, not at first. We Crystalsapiens thought we lived peacefully with the Petrosapiens, but they hated us with a passion. When Omnitrix sampling came about, we allowed the Petrosapiens to have their DNA in first, and ours later. They said that only one species per planet was allowed for this Omnitrix. We asked Myaxx herself, and she told us this was not true. The Petrosapiens were furious at us having our DNA in this Omnitrix, and they fought us. They shook Petropia almost to its core. We didn’t fight back until they somehow managed to kill our democratically-elected leader, my father. We fought as hard as we could to just make them stop, but eventually I ran off into the deepest hole of my side of Petropia, and I felt Sugilite break it off and send it hurtling away. I was so scared, I kind of stayed in that hole for a very long time. By the way, we Crystalsapiens don’t need to eat or drink or anything. When I did have the courage to sneak out and explore, I almost instantly encountered Sugilite and we bonded. He found a strange rainbow-colored crystal on the tallest mountain of our new planet, and through it we somehow contracted a mental way of communicating. We never used it, and vowed only to if we got separated. We were the last two Crystalsapiens, so we had to stick together. Later, you know how I was taken by The Council and abandoned when they found out about the Omnitrix. I later met Gem, who had the same fate as me. He was to be in a collection with me until The Council learned that more of his kind existed. However, he bore the same grudge towards me and Crystalsapiens that his race did. I’m pretty sure this was drilled into his head by his father. He never told me until I remembered the mental connection with Sugilite. I communicated with him and let him know that I was fine, but he told me that he died, was revived in the Omnitrix, and would die in a year’s time. We discussed how your Diamondhead form revived the Petrosapiens. I kind of stated out loud how Sugilite took their personalities, so they would not harm us and view our species as protectors when we were revived. I also stated how Chromastone was needed for this, and had to probably get in contact with that rainbow-colored crystal. It’s a good thing that you now have a future Omnitrix with more capabilities. Anyways, what he also did not tell you is that the planet Mor’ Otesi has also been collected, but as it is a planet, it is too big to fit in their collection. It’s right over there, actually. (He points behind him to Mor’ Otesi.) (Ben): Then why did Sugilite say we had to go to Petropia? (Jewel): After the being Mor’ Otesi cursed him, he was also sentenced to live in the remains and space near Petropia. Shortly afterwards, it was taken, and Sugilite had no idea. He asked to go to Petropia because he assumed that Mor’ Otesi was near it. (Ben): Alright. (He looks down at Sugilite’s body.) So Sugilite’s just dead, huh? That’s great. I won’t get Way Big back or Chromastone. (Jewel): Actually, his front two crystals have not yet broken, so there’s still a chance that- (Sugilite) (regrows his crystals and stands up) I’m back. And there isn’t much time. (Ben): You’re alive! (Sugilite): Well, I was never dead. Sort of in a coma, but I could hear everything. (He looks at the planet Mor’ Otesi) If the planet is right there, we need to go now to revive our people. (He looks back at Ben.) You now have Chromastone back, congratulations. But you can’t be him until the minute he is needed. The being Mor’ Otesi will despise you if you do, so you need to go as Diamondhead. (He presses Ben’s right Omnitrix.) (Ben): (transforms) Diamondhead again. Alright. What do you mean, Mor’ Otesi will despise you? (Sugilite): Ah, now here is the part which no one else knows. The being Mor’ Otesi isn’t actually “the sole” of any planet, Petropia or Mor’ Otesi. Our two races used to be one. Petracrystalsapiens. Azmuth came to Petropia and created an evolved form of our race as a test. This being is now known as Mor’ Otesi. He was so bright, he blinded almost anyone who looked on to him. Azmuth had special sunglasses for this, however. Azmuth then realized that our species should actually be two, as the territories are meant for this. So, he genetically engineered the race’s offspring to produce Petrosapiens or Crystalsapiens, no more Petracrystalsapiens. He then decided that Mor’ Otesi was the evolved form of Petrosapiens, not Crystalsapiens. Their evolved form was to be much stronger, as Petrosapiens are sort of an inferior race to ours. Even Mor’ Otesi’s light was a result of our ultraviolet energy. Mor’ Otesi was furious by this, as he now had to like Petrosapiens more. He destroyed the construct of the evolved Crystalsapien, who Azmuth said had the potential to revive the crystalized-dead. The remains of the evolved Crystalsapien was stored in a rainbow-colored crystal at the top of the tallest mountain on the Crystalsapien side of Petropia. By the way, the entire planet was originally named Mor’ Otesi, as Azmuth gave the name to the Petracrystalsapien evolved form as well. It was the being Mor’ Otesi who called the Petrosapien side Petropia and ours nothing. Azmuth, meanwhile, was furious, and banished the being Mor’ Otesi in the Crystalsapien side of Petropia, now to be named Mor’ Otesi as well. He said that he could only escape and roam free once something bad occurs. When I split our planet in an act of rage, Mor’ Otesi did not care. In fact, he was thrilled that his species had a side to themselves. It was him who told the Petrosapiens they were inferior, and got them to hate us. They hated us so much, that they secretly planned for a long time to exterminate us. When Myaxx came to receive DNA, they didn’t want ours in their in any case when we did die off we still couldn’t regenerate. Meanwhile, Petropia exploded 7 years ago, after I lost Jewel, and the Petrosapiens died as well. This was such an event that the being Mor’ Otesi could revive himself for. He forced me to revive them, and he tricked me by pretending to actually be the sole of the planet and that this was my punishment. He knew how they and our species could be revived, and he only told me about the Petrosapiens’ revival. All he mentioned about Crystalsapien revival was when I mentioned the Omnitrix, he knew it could only work with a future one with Ultimate Forms. (He turns to Ben again.) We need Ultimate Chromastone, which you have. However, when we first get there, you as Diamondhead have to convince Mor’ Otesi that you are actually sacrificing us to revive Petrosapien personality, which is also what the rainbow-colored crystal is for as Ultimate Diamondhead. Ironically, Ultimate Diamondhead is Mor’ Otesi’s exact DNA. Ben, can you do this? (Ben): Let’s go! But I can’t fly, so… (Sugilite puts Diamondhead on his back and starts flying towards Mor’ Otesi, with Jewel right behind him.) This is awesome! I’m flying! (Jewel): Don’t you have flying aliens? (Ben): …let me just enjoy this. And Crystalsapiens have space survivability? (Sugilite): Yep. (Ben): (looks at the space suit he still has on) I have to wear this crummy suit. (They land on Mor’ Otesi after a few minutes.) Cool, now where is the dude I’m supposed to- (Mor’ Otesi): (appears before the three of them) Crystalsapiens?! Here?! (Ben): …meet, I was going to say meet. (Speaks up to Mor’ Otesi) Hey, evolved me! How’s it going? (Mor’ Otesi): Ah. It’s a Petrosapien with a personality. (He doesn’t notice the Omnitrix symbol because of Ben’s space suit) This is excellent. Are you here to revive the rest? (Ben): Yep. And these two last inferior Crystalsapiens will be sacrificed to do it. (Sugilite): (whispering) Really? (Ben): (whispering as well) It had to be believable. (He speaks up again.) Now, may you direct me to the tallest mountain here? It should have a rainbow crystal on it. (Mor’ Otesi): Yes, of course. I know what you’re talking about. I’ll fly you there. (He puts Ben on his back and grabs Sugilite’s arm and Jewel’s arm in his hands as he flies.) (Ben): Whee! (Jewel): You enjoy this too much. (Mor’ Otesi): Quiet, you! (After another minute, they arrive at the summit and spot the rainbow colored crystal.) We’re here. (He lets go of Jewel.) Now, I’ll help you get this over with. (He stabs Jewel with a diamond sword and rips out all 9 of his crystals.) These go here. (He puts them in the rainbow-colored crystal, which get absorbed right in.) (Sugilite): NO!!! (Ben): …oops. (Mor’ Otesi): “oops?” We’re supposed to do this. Here, I’ll let you kill Sugilite, he’s already done his job. (Sugilite): Now, Ben! (Ben): Huh? Oh, right! (He shoves Mor’ Otesi down the mountain.) (Mor’ Otesi): (while falling) What treachery is this? (Before he hits the bottom, he starts to fly up slowly.) Traitor! If you’re really here to revive Crystalsapiens, you can forget it! (Sugilite): Your chance is now! Go Chromastone, quickly! (Ben): (taps his chest and transforms) Chromastone! (Sugilite): Now, tap your chest once more! (Ben): Alright, here goes- (His hand is grabbed by Mor’ Otesi before he can tap the symbol.) Hey! (He is shoved off the mountain but also flies back up.) Uncool! (Mor’ Otesi): No, what’s uncool is you betraying me! (He flings Jewel’s body at Ben.) (Ben): (He catches Jewel’s body and puts her at the base of the mountain.) There you go. (He turns towards the mountain’s summit) Now, where were we? (Mor’ Otesi blinds him.) Argh! So this is what it feels like? Alright, I’m sorry people I blinded! (The Council): (arriving) Apology, not accepted! (They fly up with their chairs.) (Ben): Oh great! (Mor’ Otesi): Be gone! (He shoots a light beam at them, disintegrating them all.) (Ben): Whoa! Harsh! Also where’d you learn to do that? (Mor’ Otesi): Your Ultimate Diamondhead can too, you just have little experience. What, have you only been doing this a month and a half and expect great results that a lot of people would be impressed by? (Ben): …kind of. It could happen. (Mor’ Otesi): Yeah, okay. Now… (He’s blasted by an energy beam from Sugilite) Oh, so you want to go? I have all your powers, plus Petrosapiens, plus evolved Petrosapiens, plus my own experience. I’m- (Ben): A big jerk. But it could happen where you become our friend in a few years. (Mor’ Otesi): …not likely. Anyways, you cannot defeat me! (Sugilite): If Ben and I work together, we can! (Mor’ Otesi): Fat chance! (Tetrax): (arriving at the base of the mountain on a floating chair) What if I join in? (Mor’ Otesi): A Petrosapien? Helping your enemies against your savior?! Are you mad?! (Tetrax): Nah, I think you’re being a bit overdramatic. I never liked my people much, and I now can see why. They had so much hatred, I wanted them all gone! (Ben): Where’d you get a Collectisapien chair? (Tetrax): Collectimus was working on it and he gave it to me while he fended off against Gem. (Sugilite): …is he strong enough to do that without a chair? (Tetrax): He’s using all the gravitonium on Gem. He’ll be fine. He is on our side, after all. (Mor’ Otesi): It still sounds wrong. Alright, if this is how you want it, fine by me! (He shoots light rays all around and the three dodge them.) Grr! Hold still! (Ben): Yeah, like that tactic always works. (He gets hit by a light beam, which simply absorbs through his body.) Oh yeah, I forgot those don’t even hurt me. (Mor’ Otesi): Curses! Well, I can still blind you all. (He puts his brightness to the max.) (Sugilite): Argh! Ben, I have an idea! Tetrax will reflect one of my energy rays, absorb it, and redirect it towards you so you can absorb both of ours, and shoot it along with your own. It’s the best way to hurt him, it’s putting all our strength in one. (Ben): Sounds like a plan! (They use Sugilite’s plan) Yah! (Chromastone shoots all the energy, which hurts Mor’ Otesi enough to stop.) Yes, he’s not invincible after all! (Mor’ Otesi): You are really getting on my nerves now! (Tetrax): Do Crystalsapiens have nerves? (Mor’ Otesi): I’m YOUR evolved form! (Tetrax): You used to be both. (Mor’ Otesi): Don’t remind me. And I think their nerves are green crystals or something, I seem to recall. (Sugilite): No. If that were true, it’d be Crystalsapien chaos. (Mor’ Otesi): Huh? (Sugilite): By that I mean it’d ruin our color scheme. (Mor’ Otesi): Alright, I was just thinking about something else… (Sugilite): (Uses energy fists and punches Mor’ Otesi) We really don’t care! (Mor’ Otesi shoots diamond shards, and Sugilite creates an energy shield) Got to love Crystalsapien powers! (Mor’ Otesi): No, you don’t got to love it! (Collectimus): (arrives at the base of the mountain sitting in yet another chair) Hah! The references here are so legit! (Tetrax): You took care of Gem? (Gem jumps on Tetrax’s chair.) Hey, let go! (Collectimus): Or, I decided it’d be best if we worked together against the 4 of you! (Mor’ Otesi): I’m against these three, I don’t know what you’re blathering about, Collectisapien! (He shoots a light beam at Tetrax, who turns around and lets it disintegrate Gem and his chair while he falls.) Oh yeah, I can disintegrate Petrosapiens, but not Crystalsapiens, forgot that! (He turns towards Collectimus.) I killed your precious council, and you’re next! (Collectimus): That’s what you think, but one cannot defy the continuity so easily! (Mor’ Otesi): Huh? (Collectimus shoots a gravitonium ray at Mor’ Otesi, making him fall on the summit and not able to move.) Argh! (Collectimus): You can’t fight it, trust me! (He turns towards the other 3.) Mor’ Otesi is on your side, he just doesn’t know it, and neither do you! He fought The Council and is trying to revive his species’ personality. Now, I’m supposed to be a villain here, but I like you guys. So, I’ll help out. (He flies down towards Tetrax and Jewel’s body.) I can’t revive Jewel, but I can do this. (He picks up Jewel’s body, flies up to the rainbow colored crystal, and absorbs the body into it.) Good. Now, the Petrosapiens have their personalities back. Only one important Crystalsapien need be sacrificed, and their leader’s son is good enough. Now, Chromastone, go revive your species. (Ben): Really, that’s it? No fighting or whatever? (Sugilite): Do it already before he changes his mind or something happens! (Ben): Alright, sheesh. (He goes to the crystal and stops in front of it.) Well, here goes nothing. (He starts to tap his chest when Mor’ Otesi grabs his hand.) Come on, again?! (Mor’ Otesi): I may not be able to get up, but I can still stop you. (Azmuth): (teleporting in) Stop, Mor’ Otesi. (Ben): Azmuth! Thank goodness. (Azmuth): You don’t know how long it took to find this place. (Tetrax): (climbs up) Azmuth, good to see you again. (Azmuth): Oh yes, it’s been 7 years, hasn’t it? (Sugilite): Hello again, Azmuth. (Azmuth): Ah, Sugilite. Nice to see you, too. (Mor’ Otesi): Enough with the stupid reunions! (Collectimus): Quiet, you. (He turns the gravitonium on maximum power, and Mor’ Otesi’s hand falls.) (Azmuth): I suppose I should apologize. (He turns to Mor’ Otesi.) I’m sorry I even brought up who is superior. I didn’t want you to fight each other. But you kept saying how much you liked the Petrosapiens because they were shiny, so I told a lie. (Sugilite): …so that’s what happened. (Azmuth): Well, the evolved Crystalsapien I invented is pretty strong. (He turns towards Sugilite.) I always intended for your species to be cut in half anyways. The planet was basically made to be that way. So, you both needed evolved forms. And the evolved Crystalsapien isn’t even dead. (Mor’ Otesi): What?! (Azmuth): I put you in a planet. He’s in the crystal. (He points towards the rainbow colored crystal.) Ben, go ultimate and right this ancient wrong. (Ben): No problem! (He finally taps his chest.) (Ben): (transforms) Ultimate Chromastone! (He looks at himself in the reflection of the crystal and sees a rainbow colored-looking Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Diamondhead, but the parts that should be Diamondhead are Chromastone, and the parts that should be Chromastone are Diamondhead, but with pants.) Wow, I look more Diamondhead than Chromastone. And am I actually rainbow or is that just the reflection of the rainbow colored crystal? (Azmuth): You’re actually rainbow colored. And of course you do. So does Mor’ Otesi, and this is because your species should still be one, as I realized. Now, touch the crystal and use your telepathic powers. (Sugilite): That explains it! (Ben): Alright, here goes nothing… (He touches the crystal and another evolved Crystalsapien rises from it.) (Evolved Crystalsapien): Salutations. My name is Petracrystal. We must both use our psychic abilities at once if the Crystalsapiens are to be revived. (Ben): Alright, let’s do this! (They both aim their hands at one another and shoot out a blast of not energy, but psychic energy, as evolved Crystalsapiens do not have the same powers as Petrosapiens, Crystalsapiens, or evolved Petrosapiens; they only have immense psychic powers such as this.) (Petracrystal): I do believe it worked. (Everyone turns around to see Crystalsapiens emerge from the ground, with different genders and appearances.) (Sugilite): My people! They’re all… alive again! (Mor’ Otesi): I guess as long as my people have personalities as well, I’m happy. (He turns towards Petracrystal.) Sorry, didn’t mean to go and kill you. (Petracrystal): It’s okay, I heard. (Mor’ Otesi): What’s with you Crystalsapiens and your death-hearing? (Sugilite): Jewel! You’re okay! (Everyone looks at Sugilite embracing a resurrected Jewel.) (Jewel): Yeah, I don’t know what happened, but I was replaced by someone to revive the Petrosapiens’ personalities. (Mor’ Otesi): …and you’re constant resurrections too! My goodness, but who was replaced, then? (Tetrax): It was Gem, wasn’t it? (Mor’ Otesi): What?! No! (Azmuth): He was blinded by your misunderstood ambitions Mor’ Otesi, if he were alive now I believe he would still try to sabotage everything for a non-existent cause. (Mor’ Otesi): I guess you’re right. (Jewel): Father! (Crystalsapien leader): Yes, I’m alive. All my people are as well. (Voice): Not so fast! You haven’t forgotten me, have you? (Tetrax): Can it be? My liege! You’re okay as well! (Petrosapien leader): (arrives in a ship from Petropia) Yes, thank you Collectimus for opening a portal for me. (Collectimus): No problem. (He turns off the gravitonium on Mor’ Otesi.) (Petrosapien leader): I am also aware it was Gem who sacrificed himself to bring back our personalities. (Sugilite): Well… (Petrosapien leader): And if he did that instead of a Crystalsapien, I guess I can forgive you guys as well. (Sugilite): …yes, that’s exactly what he did. And we forgive you too. (Crystalsapien leader): Actually, I believe that’s up to me to decide. (He stares long and hard at the Petrosapien leader.) Yes, we do indeed forgive you. (Azmuth): I’m not too big on reunions, so I may as well head out. But, before I do… (He turns towards Mor’ Otesi and Petracrystal) Mor’ Otesi, you are now the protector of this planet and its people, even though you technically are an evolved Petrosapien. And Petracrystal, go with the Petrosapien leader and I assume Tetrax back to Petropia. You are their protectors now. I’m mixing you two up in order to promote this truce between species. Anyways, (He turns towards everyone else.) Goodbye, all. (He teleports out.) (Ben): Alright, it looks like a happily ever after, after all. (Collectimus): My mind control device no longer works, what with The Council dead and all. I may as well go back to the moon and lead my people. (Ben): You have to take me home first. (Collectimus): You bet. Now, get on the back of my chair. You still have your space suit on, correct? (Ben): Oh yeah, it’s kind of hard to tell. (He times out and reveals that he does indeed still have the space suit on.) (Collectimus): Great. Well, goodbye all! Return to your respective planets, and I guess Ben and I will be on our- (Both of them are teleported somewhere suddenly and without any slight warning.) The scene changes to The Council's headquarters once again, with dark figures in shadow. Ben and Collectimus teleport in. (Collectimus): -way. Wait, what? Why are we here again? The Council is dead! (The Council): That's what you think, Collectimus! (Collectimus): Gah! (He jumps off his chair and hides behind Ben.) How is that even possible? (The Council): The Progenitors did it. (Collectimus): (gasps) Gasp! The Progenitors! I thought they were only a myth, a legend, a- (The Council): They are real. They are the ones who inhabit this Earth apparently. It was they who revived us. (Ben): I'm really confused here. (The Council): We're going to wipe your memory anyways, so we my as well tell you. Now, do not be too surprised, but this a show. A TV show. It's a show that The Progenitors edit for their amusment for people from Earth in yet another dimension which is impossible to reach. However, this show that we are in had drifted from what was its original intended path. It is now referred to by the real show as "non-canon." Because The Progenitors edit this new nom-canon show we are in, they can do as they please. So, they have revived us because they told us that we will be important in the future and should not die now. (Ben): ...this is a little to Inception-ish for me. Come on, a TV show? What, for kids? Yeah, I don't believe it. Where are these Progenitors? (The Council): We told you, they live on the Earth of this dimenson. When we died, we were brought to them, who told us that they have decided that we are still important to the show. So, they revived us so we could teleport you here and erase your memories. By doing so, you won't even remember Collectimus mentioning these things because you will get the whole story, even though you will no longer remember it. (Ben): And so you only meet them when you die and they revive you if you are considered "important?" (The Council): Precisely. The Earth does not have an invisible force field, but we cannot enter it because we as characters cannot control our own show. The power dampening cell technology was partially harvested by this Earth's atmosphere by us, as we can still do things to a planet. We found it floating in its atmosphere probably because The Progenitors told us we could use it. (Ben): Wait, probably? (The Council): All this is a theory. We have only seen human beings who have the power to revive us and tell us these things, so we assume it to be true. (Ben): Alright, this is great. You know they're probably human-alien hybrids with resuurection powers and an actual force field, right? I mean, if they are "Progenitors," if we are off course from some sort of "continuity," then make Eon appear before me to kiss my feet. (Eon): (kissing Ben's feet) Already on it, Master Tennyson. (Ben): Whoa! When did you get here? (Eon): Why, The Progenitors sent me, of course. Also, while I'm here, I may as well say that I look forward to seeing you next episode, as we meet very rarely in this series. (Ben): Wait, what?! (Eon): Well, it was going to be the episode after you got Ultimate Ripjaws, but then The Progenitors decided to make a few Chromastone-based episodes due to the time period. (Ben): Wait, so Benkrakken is Ultimate Ripjaws after all? (Eon): Well, look at the time. (Get it?) I really must get going. (The Council zaps him with a beam before he dissapears) (Ben): Whoa, what'd you do to him? (The Council): That's what we use to erase memories. The Progenitors make us do this so other characters do not become self-aware. (Collectimus): That beam does look familiar... (The Council): Yes, it was used on you before (Ben): May I meet these Progenitors, if my memory is going to be erased at all? (Voices): Yes, you may! (Ben): (turns to see them) Whoa! There's so many of you! And you all look so different! One's a miscolored Goop or something, one's just a white seel-like thing, one's Snare-Oh, one's-gah! A creepy clown! And who are you? (Mystery Man): (Steps out of the shdaows and reveals himself as a normal 15-year old human with Ben's first prototype Omnitrix.) Us Progenitors each control different non-canon serieses. Some control the canon one, but they're in another dimension entirely that's impossible to reach. I control this one, I am The Envisioner. (Ben): Okay, this is too weird. And why would you have my first Omnitrix? (Envisioner): Well, you can't beat the classics. And I have more than just ten, I actually have one million, nine hundred and eleven. (Ben): Whoa! That means you've unlocked every alien! (Envisioner): Of course! Unlike you, I rule me. (He turns towards the other Progenitors.) Alright, I got it from here guys. (Other Progenitor): (He steps forawrad and reveals himself as Chromastone in a familiar pose.) Hey, don't screw this up. We can't have self-aware characters in our shows. It's against the rules- (Envisioner): Relax, I got it. The Council will earse their memories. I'll be with you guys in a minute or two. (The other Progenitors vanish.) Sorry about that, some Progenitors are in charge of me. But I rule this series! Anyways, I got to go. Before I do, since you'll forget this anyways, I'll tell you a few spoiler alerts. 1. You met The Council when you were 11. They erased your memory from the beginning of that summer until just after you got Feedback. Collectimus was there too and screwed up some stuff, so that's why. 2. You aren't going to remember this whole special. If you see Sugilite again, that will be the only way you remember. 3. You aren't getting Way Big back for a while. Sorry. When you try to use him, you'll just see that you cannot and nothing more. You will get him back in an episode I hope I can make dedicated to a fallen Progenitor that I didn't even know. 4. Don't trust Mimic. He's someone you'll get in the Biomnitrix who shouldn't be there at all. He's a glitch that's alive. He creeps me out, and I thought of him. 5. The villain at the end of all this is the one you always fight at the end of these shows. I'm not changing that. You will get these memories back, probably before the series finale. And another series will follow as a prequel. You know, to remind you of what The Council erased from your mind 6 years ago. That, and the events between Ben 10 and Alien Force. Also, Mimic was there too, so you've met him before as well. Unfortunaetly, this also means he's used to you and knows how to persuade you. Sorry. And I guess that's all. Bye now! (Ben): Wait, can you tell me who the mystery villain is? (Envisioner): There are people watching/reading this show now, Ben. I told you that it is more complicated than you think. I don't want to give too much away, so I'll show you a vision. (He shows Ben a vision.) (Ben): Whoa, it all makes sense now! The mystery villain is- (Envisioner): And goodbye! (He vanishes.) (Ben): Wait, but- (The Council zaps Collectimus with a ray, puts him in a chair, and teleports him out.) (The Council): We look forward to seeing you soon, Benjamin. (Ben): Hold the phone, if the mystery villain is- (The Council): Bye! (Ben): Then that means my parents are- (He is teleported out and lands on Spaceman's Wharf.) (Gwen): (running) Ben! There you are! I already brought Thunderpig to jail and Pakmar back to his shop... well the ruins of his shop. (Ben): Huh? (Gwen): Where's Tetrax? And weren't you just Chromastone? (Ben): What are you talking about? When'd we fight Thunderpig? (Gwen): (Her eyes flash and then stop. The Envisioner's face can be seen in them while they flash.) I- I don't remember anymore. All I know is that we did and Pakmar's shop is broken again. Oh, and The Plumbers are coming soon. (Ben): Ah, come on! Alright, I may as well become someone and get us out of here fast. (He flips through the Omnitirx on his right arm to find one spot missing.) Hey, when'd that happen? (Gwen): What? (Ben): An old alien of mine is gone! I think its Way Big. (Gwen): Probably nothing. Just the watch-err watches, acting up again. (Ben): (He notices the right arm glowing) Not only that, but it looks like I got another Ultimate Form. Actually, two. Chromastone's and- wait that can't be right. (Gwen): What? (Ben): Benkrakken's a new alien... yeah its definetly this thing not working. Stupid future mumbo-jumbo. (Gwen): Whatever, let's go back to Tennyson Team H.Q. (Ben): Do we have one? (Gwen): We can use my house. (Ben): Alright. They walk away as the episode ends. (Envisioner): (popping up suddenly) Shhh! If you see them, don't tell them a thing! (He points to Ben and Gwen and then he disappears as the episode does end.) Appearances Good Guys: The Tennyson Team *Ben *Gwen (appears as a cameo at the end) Sugilite (revival) Tetrax Shard Jewel Myaxx (mentioned) Mor' Otesi Azmuth Petracrystal (first appearance) Petrosapien & Crystalapien leaders (first non-mentioned appearances) Pakmar (mentioned) Aliens: Diamondhead Ultimate Diamondhead Diamondhead Chromastone Ultimate Chromastone Other aliens are mentioned Villains: Gem (death) The Council Collectimus The Progenitors (first apperance) *The Envisioner (first appearance) Eon (cameo) Mystery Villain (in a vision, briefly) Thunderpig (mentioned) Category:Chromastone Fest Category:Specials